


Warmer

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, and a vibrator, one-sided, surana x her own hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: University student Eirwen Surana's crush on her professor is getting out of hand. What starts with the regular rabbit hole of porn websites ends with a rather embarrassing exclamation as she submits to her own desires.





	Warmer

She’d jumped when he touched her, not expecting such kindness from a professional relationship. He pulled back just as quickly, like a spark passed between them, and quickly apologized. Her tears made him softer, brought him close enough to wipe them from her face. In that instant she could have kissed him, so overwhelmed was she by the adrenaline of her fear and the pulse in her blood.

But she didn’t. They’d awkwardly apologized and he drove to her building, promising to see her again when their next class was. It seemed so far away, even though it was in reality only four days from then. He seemed uncomfortable, his body stiff, until he pulled up to her dorm and paused for a moment. She could have left, could have simply said goodbye and let the strangeness disperse with the open door. Instead she waited, allowing it to linger heavily between them until finally he cleared his throat and looked at her.

“Da’len.” And his voice made her start. “If you ever need anything, I… here.” He leaned across her, making her thankful for the nighttime hiding her deep blush, and took a pen and pad of paper from his glove compartment. His eyes, so much like hers, shone in the dark as he scribbled down his phone number and handed it to her. “I will do my best to help you.”

She knew he could see her just as well as she could him, and the thought of him seeing the effect he had, the way her ears drooped and her pupils dilated, made her feel even warmer. The intensity of his gaze, coupled with the depth and natural headiness of his tone sent a rush of heat between her thighs. It was good that effect, at least, was not so obvious.

Then she said goodbye. Mere minutes later she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. Which was, really, nothing at all. Any objective account of their evening would find absolutely nothing particularly interesting about a professor helping his student out of a shitty situation. 

But now her body says otherwise.

Opening her computer, she seeks to distract herself with some genre, any genre, besides the one on her mind. But there is a tiny voice in her head, a promise that just once it will be okay, will even help relieve some of her stress, and she allows herself this concession.

Countless videos stream by that aren’t what she wants. The student too seductive, the teacher too demanding. Finally, one video passes her ten-second test and she lets it play. The girl doesn’t look like her, but the professor bears a passing resemblance to him. She’s wearing a short skirt and a vest and not much else, but the circumstances are in his office and they’re just talking and it’s as perfect as it’s going to get.

He smirks at the girl, and she sees it on the object of her own affections. Solas’s smirk is devilish, playful, enough to make her want him on its own. And the way his eyes light up when he teases her, even about stupid, meaningless things, makes her feel the way the girl in the video does- shifting and wide-eyed and wet. 

The girl in the video stands and he kisses her, immediately lifting her on to his (uncharacteristically) bare desk and spreading her legs apart. Surana’s hand slips beneath her shirt and she lets herself imagine it’s his hand feeling her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between his expert fingers. And he keeps going, lifting her shirt over her head and kissing her, taking her dark pink tips between those lips she longs to touch.

She moans softly, the sound stifled beneath clenched teeth so her roommates won’t hear. She can be loud if she wants to, and for him she knows she would be. The teacher in the video pulls down the girl’s panties, eliciting a squeal from her thin lips. His fingers work into her, thumb swirling over her heat again and again and again. 

Surana shifts, pulling off her underwear and shorts, and lets her own fingers press into her hard clit. She’s soaking wet, so much that it’s hard not to slip. His tongue would be much better, working against her body until she’s feeling the first sparks of orgasm race over her hips. 

The teacher in the video pulls his hand from his student’s wet cunt and she moans. He quickly undoes his belt and pulls his long, thick erection free. She can’t pretend she’s never wondered what Solas’s looks like, or how it would feel in her hands or mouth or core.

One of her fingers slips into her hole, but it’s not enough to feel like him. Clumsily, she reaches for the vibrator under her bed and turns it on. It slides into her easily, aided by her body’s desperate need to be filled. This is better. The length is more fitting, but still she imagines him larger. She wonders if he could fill her, stretch her, make her unable to walk in the morning. And as she moves the toy in and out of herself she imagines just that -him pinning her to his desk and fucking her so hard she can hardly stand. 

She wants him to take her, and the fact that it can’t ever happen somehow makes it better. She can’t help imagining how he would feel inside her, how he’d move once he pushed in to his hilt, how he’d kiss her as he fucked her again and again. 

Her hips bucked toward her own hand and she moaned again, his name spilling from her lips in a desperate whisper. She swallows hard and whimpers, the feeling of release rising in her, coiling tighter in her depths. He would hold her close, their bodies pressed together, his kiss like lightning against her lips.

“H-hahren!” She cries, a bit too loudly, her muscles tightening in a sudden and powerful orgasm that shakes through every part of her body and electrifies her brain. Her fingers grasp at the blankets and the waves keep coming, every movement of the toy or her hips making her shiver with pleasure.

Eventually she manages to recover, the inevitable shame of what she’s done threatening to sink in. As she turns the vibrator off and sits up she sighs, annoyed with herself for giving in. At least he never has to know.


End file.
